1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to scanners and scanning methods, and more particularly to those having two scan bars and detecting a scan lid open condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art methods of scanner lid open sensing include using a scanner lid switch, or using special pixels within the lower scan bar to sense a change in ambient light while the scan bar carrier is motionless, indicating that the scan lid has been lifted or closed. The switch and additional special pixels increase the cost of the scanner.